This disclosure relates to a section of a gas turbine engine, for example, a fan section, and, in particular, to a conformal liner for the fan section.
One type of gas turbine engine includes a core engine having compressor and turbine sections that drive a fan section. The fan section includes circumferentially arranged fan blades disposed within a fan case. The fan section is subject to large temperature fluctuations throughout engine operation. A minimized clearance tight seal is desired between the tips of the fan blades and the fan case throughout engine operation at the various operating temperatures.
One system has been proposed to accommodate thermal expansion and contraction in a fan section having composite fan blades. The composite fan blades are arranged within a composite liner of generally the same material. Several pins at discrete circumferential locations along the liner are used to support the liner relative to a metallic fan case and permit the fan case to expand and contract relative to the composite liner.